Kingdom Hearts the New War Book 2: Darkness Reigns
by TC-Irish3
Summary: Since Vacillus joined Xehanort, the Resistance has been steadily losing this war. More worlds have been engulfed in darkness and Xehanort will stop at nothing until the X-Blade is his. The Light Wielders must get Vacillus back on their side, before all is truly lost.
1. Chapter 1: Regroup

A large Heartless was attacking the outside of Beast's Castle. The Beast, along with Sora and Riku, were battling it. It was a common breed of Heartless from the Realm of Darkness and now Xehanort was calling more to attack the worlds. It was a Darkside.

It used one of its dark fists to punch at the Beast, who dodged the attack and ran in for his own. At the same time Sora and Riku were devising a plan.

"Alright," Riku said, "I got an idea. I need you to distract that thing, and I can get up high and take it down. Sound good?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, let's do this."

The two ran in opposite directions on either side of the Darkside. Sora shot light from his Keyblade at the Darkside to get its attention. Now, fully focused on Sora, the Darkside did not see Riku until it was too late. Riku jumped up onto the Darkside's arm then toward its head. With a quick slash at the top of its head, Riku was able to bring the Darkside down. It disappeared in the darkness, gone forever.

Riku landed on the ground and unsummomed his Keyblade. The Beast walked over to him. "Thanks for the help," he said.

"No problem," Riku said. Then to Sora. "That's the third Darkside this week. And the strongest. I hope the others are managing against them."

Sora looked up. On the balcony of Beast's Castle was a figure in a black coat. His fave was concealed by the hood. "Riku look," Sora said, pointing up to the figure.

They looked up at the figure, ready in case he attacked. But he didn't attack, he disappeared in a dark corridor.

Sora and Riku relaxed. "Think that was..._ him_? Sora asked.

"Probably," Riku replied, "He has shown up the last few times a Darkside has as well. Come on, let's head back to Hollow Bastion. The others should be back soon too."

Sora nodded. "Yeah your right. Beast, we're heading out now. Be careful, and be ready for a few Light Wielders coming here soon. Since the others that were here have been killed, we need others to be stationed here."

With that Sora and Riku went to their ship. When they got there, Sora said, "I hope it was him."

"Why's that?" Riku asked.

"Cause if it was, then he's seen what we've been doing. We're still fighting back, we'll never give up. And I still believe we can get him to come back to us, to the Light."

Riku sighed. "I hope we can, but it's been so long. It may be too late for him."

They took off, back to Hollow Bastion.

And of course, that _him _they were discussing, was Vacillus.

It's been six months since Vacillus left Hollow Bastion. In that time Xehanort has engulfed more worlds in darkness and the Resistance has lost many soldiers. It seems now that it's only a matter of time until Xehanort's final victory comes. Worse yet, now that Vacillus has joined him, he is now one step closer to completing his final plan and recreating the X-Blade.

Perhaps the only hope for the remaining Light Wielders is for Vacillus to rejoin them...

Back at Hollow Bastion, the first person to meet Sora and Riku outside was Kairi. She looked exhausted. She had been having nightmares since Vacillus left and she was deprived of sleep. "Your back!" she said happily. "Did you.. See him?"

"We think so," Sora answered, "But we're not sure."

"Oh.." Kairi was disappointed. She hasn't seen Vacillus once since he left. The only ones who had definitely seem him were Aqua and Terra. It was back at the Olympus Coliseum. Aqua and Terra had met with Hercules and the Resistance there when Vacillus appeared. "It was only for a second we saw him," Aqua had explained, "But it was definitely him. He looked the same, but there was something about him.. He was different"

"Come on," Sora said, trying to comfort Kairi. "Let's go inside and rest up."

She nodded weakly. "Okay."

Riku watched them walk in the castle and sighed. Then he decided to go for a walk. "Why Vacillus? Why the hell did you leave us to join Xehanort?" Riku said to himself. "Why? Maybe Sora is right, maybe you can rejoin us. Maybe you can break free from the darkness. I hope so. But now, I'm losing that hope."

...

At The World That Never Was, Vacillus was walking by the Memory Skyscraper and heading to report to Lord Xehanort. "You!" It came from behind him. He turned to see a lower ranked Dark Wielder walking toward him, anger in his eyes. He was accompanied by two other Dark Wielders, but they both seemed scared. "You! Since you got here you haven't fought a single Light Wielder. And yet Lord Xehanort makes you an Officer! Well I'm sick of that shit!" He summoned his Keyblade. "Fight me right here and now! Or are you afraid?"

Vacillus didn't say anything. He didn't even summon his Keyblade. He raised his hand in front of him and in the blink of an eye shot dark lighting at the Dark Wielder. It was so fast, the Dark Wielder couldn't dodge it. It struck him directly and killed him almost instantly. The other two Dark Wielders had looks of horror on their faces.

"Do either of you have anything you want to say?" Vacillus' voice was emotionless but powerful.

"Uh n-no, sir," one of them said. Then they both turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Time in the Dark

"Vacillus, rather than killing one of my soldiers, just report their arrogance to me instead." Xehanort wasn't angry at Vacillus, but he wasn't pleased either. Though at this point Xehanort firmly believed that it was only a matter of time until the Resistance was defeated, he'd rather have as many soldiers as possible.

"Yes, of course Lord Xehanort," was Vacillus' emotionless reply.

Xehanort began slowly walking back and forth, his hands folded behind his back. "Nevertheless, I am curious to hear how your assignment went. So tell me, what do you have to report?"

"Sora and Riku defeated the Darkside alongside the Beast," Vacillus replied.

"Hmm interesting," Xehanort was lost in thought. "That was the strongest one I had sent from the Realm of Darkness yet, and they took it out."

"With virtually no problems," Vacillus concluded.

"After hearing your reports and, based off my previous knowledge, that group at Hollow Bastion is is the strongest of all the Resistance groups, even without Eraqus."

"Yes I'd have to agree."

Xehanort stopped walking. "Very well. But I shall deal with them later. You can go now, I'll ask for you when I have a new assignment."

Vacillus nodded. "Yes Lord Xehanort."

Vacillus left and began walking to the lower levels of the Castle That Never Was. "Well, well, look who's back." Vacillus looked over, he saw Vanitas leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He also had a wide, evil grin on his face. "What happened? Oh wait lemme guess, you had a chance to kill of them... And instead you did nothing. Am I right?"

Vacillus just looked at him. "Your not even worth my time," he said and continued walking.

"Oh look at the cool guy here! What's the matter with you? You seem pissed off all the time, hahaha!"

"Just drop it," Vacillus said.

Vanitas wouldn't stop. He was enjoying himself too much. "No come on tell me. What, you miss your _girlfriend? _Haha, maybe what you should do is-"

Vacillus didn't let him finish. In the blink of an eye, he pinned Vanitas against the wall. He stared Vanitas in the eye. "I.. Said.. Drop it." He released his grip on Vanitas and walked away. Behind him he heard Vanitas laugh again.

Still walking back to his room, Vacillus could see Xemnas walking toward him. "I can sense your anger and hate for Vanitas," Xemnas said, "You should use that anger on your enemies not your allies."

"Yeah whatever," Vacillus said, "Vanitas tries to piss me off any chance he gets."

Xemnas chuckled a little. "Seems to me he succeeds in doing so. I suggest you avoid him completely. Lord Xehanort would be none too pleased if he find out you killed Vanitas, one of his highest ranked, out of sheer anger from something he said."

"If he deserves that fate then so be it." The voice came from behind Vacillus. He turned to see who it was. It was Ansem. "You shouldn't discourage him, Xemnas. The darkness in him is strong. He should bring it out and use it whenever possible. Even if it happens to be Vanitas."

"Ah Ansem, always so hostile," Xemnas said. "No matter, I have other things to tend to." Xemnas turned and walked into one of the inner hallways of the castle.

"I don't get him," Ansem said, "He speaks of using anger and hate, then calls me the hostile one. Whatever, I'd rather be the hostile one, more fun that way!" He laughed. "Am I right, boy? Huh?"

Vacillus was already walking away, sick of all the commotion.

"That kid is such a loner," Ansem said with a sigh. "Ah well, not my problem!" He laughed again and went about his own business.

Vacillus walked down to the Dark City. He looked around and saw who he was looking for, Saix. Saix wasn't really his friend, more of an acquaintance. Saix had taught him about Xehanort's army. He had information on all the squads, who was in them and how strong they were. How Saix knew all tbat he did, Vacillus had no idea. However he didn't question it either.

Saix was sitting by a small fire, staring blankly into its flames.

"You gonna stare at that all night?" Vacillus asked as he sat down by the fire.

"The flames.. Remind of someone I once knew," Saix answered. "He was someone that I called, dare I say.. A friend. I regretted ever calling him that, or knowing him at all for that matter. He's just a traitorous scum now, betraying Lord Xehanort after the war broke out."

Vacillus leaned back and stared up at the sky. "What is this 'scums' name?"

Saix closed his eyes momentarily. "His name is Axel. And I swear if he ever shows his face again, I'll kill him myself."

Vacillus smiled faintly. "Well I won't get in your way." Vacillus got up and left for his tent. It was getting late and he thought it was time to call it a day.

He entered his tent and layed down on his small bed. He didn't want to fall asleep however. Almost every night he had dreams. Dreams about _them._ The ones he had met and fought with at Hollow Bastion. He hardly remembers them, this much time in the darkness has clouded his mind and heart. He had forgotten much of his time with them. He had forgotten fighting against Xehanort and his forces of darkness. In fact his only clear memory of his time at Hollow Bastion was a promise he had made.

_I promise I will protect you._

He saw himself say that every single night in his dreams. And he was saying it to _her._

He could only remember her name and his memories with her were clear. She was the one that appeared most often in his dreams. Her name was the only one he could remember.

Kairi.


	3. Chapter 3: The Resistance's Plan

"We can't keep this up much longer," Terra said to everyone gathered around outside Hollow Bastion's castle.

""We have to," Sora said. "We have to protect the worlds from darkness no matter what. It's our duty as Light Wielders."

"I know, I know," Terra said. "What I mean is the fact that we're jumping from world to world fighting against enemies that are continually getting stronger with each battle. We can't protect every world Sora, I'm sorry but we just can't. We have to hope other Resistance groups can hold out."

"But Terra-" Sora began but Terra cut him off.

"Sora listen to me! We can't keep up what we're doing. We're all exhausted, you can't deny that. Look at yourself in a mirror, you look terrible, we all do. And Aqua, she's one more battle from collapsing without proper rest."

"Don't worry about me, Terra," Aqua said quietly. "Worry about yourself, I'm fine." She turned and walked inside the castle.

"Damn it," Terra said, "I need to go lie down."

"I think we all need to," Riku agreed.

The rest of them went inside as well, except for Sora and Kairi.

"Sora?" Kairi asked weakly.

"Yeah? What is it Kairi?" Sora responded.

"Do you think Vacillus is lost in darkness forever? Or do you think we can get him to come back to the light?"

"Kairi, I know we can get him back," Sora answered. "He has a strong heart. And even if it seems like he is gone, the Vacillus we know, the Vacillus we fought side by side with, he's still in there. "He'll come back to us, I guarantee it."

Kairi smiled just a little. "Glad your so sure.."

"Well somebody has to be right?" Sora smiled too. What he wasn't showing Kairi, was she fact that even he was losing hope. Now he wasn't sure either, but he didn't want Kairi to see that.

Later that night, Riku was pacing back and forth inside the castle. He had an idea brewing in his head that he was trying to piece together. "Maybe that could work, just maybe..." He decided to call it a night and propose his plan the next morning.

"You sure that'll work?" Terra asked after hearing Riku's plan the next morning. Everyone else was gathered there as well.

"I won't lie, I'm not guaranteeing anything," Riku answred, "But I do think that if we station groups of two on different worlds, and then each group will be assigned to their own worlds to watch over. Since there's six of us there will be three groups. One group will stay here, and the other two will go other worlds. We'll decide which team will defend which worlds. I know it isn't the best plan, but with our current situation, it's the best I can think of."

"Considering no one else could think of anything, let's do it," Sora said.

"I like too," Terra agreed. "Like you said, with our current situation, there isn't much else we can do. Plus this is much more organized than what we've been doing. The only question now is, what will the teams be?"

Riku nodded. "I thought of that too. I decided the teams will be: Sora and Kairi, Aqua and Terra and myself and Ventus as the last team. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Good now what we have to do is decide what team will go to what worlds. The worlds that the teams will be centered at will be here at Hollow Bastion, Twilight Town and Traverse Town."

"Terra and I will take Twilight Town," Aqua said, "Since it's lost some of its garrison."

"Alright," Riku said, "Ventus, you and I will go to Traverse Town and Sora, you and Kairi will stay here. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah no problem," Sora said.

"Good, good. Remember everyone, while at your assigned world, check around the surrounding worlds as well. Unfortunately we won't have communications so we'll have to meet in person to discuss the state of the worlds."

They set off to their assigned worlds later that day. Aqua and Terra to Twilight Town, Riku and Ventus to Traverse Town, and Sora and Kairi staying at Hollow Bastion.

Upon arriving at Traverse Town, Riku and Ventus met with the leader of the Résistance there, Master Acton. They informed him of their plan, they would remain at Traverse Town for the time being and visiting the neighboring worlds at the same time. Master Acton heartily agreed, eager to have two strong and capable Wielders with him now.

Likewise, Aqua and Terra shared the same information with Master Doren. He liked it as well. "So you say you'll be staying here in Twilight Town but also going to the nearby worlds to make sure they are safe?"

"That's right," Terra answered.

Master Doren slapped his hands together in approval. "Ah, a fine plan that is! And don't worry! As long as you are here, you will be in good care. We have more than enough food and shelter for you." Of course, Master Doren was half-lying. For as time went on, food and water were becoming more scarce by the day.

...

At The World That Never Was, Vacillus was walking out of his tent in the Dark City when Xigbar approached. "Hey kid! A certain someone wants to see ya." The grin never left his face.

Vacillus was not amused. "Cut to the chase Xigbar, I don't have time for your damn games."

"Ohhhh aren't we the impatient one today," Xigbar said still grinning. "Alrighty then, Lord Xehanort wants to see you, something about some new assignment. What exactly? I got no clue but he wants to see you, and trust me you don't wanna keep him waiting. He has less patience than you!" Xigbar started laughing.

Vacillus looked at him then turned away. He held his hand out in front of him and picture Xehanort's throne room in his mind. A dark corridor opened in front of him and he stepped through. On the other side was Xehanort's throne room, where Vacillus now found himself.

"Ah, Vacillus, good to see you have mastered the use of dark portals," Xehanort said.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Xehanort?" Vacillus asked bowing his head.

"Yes, yes I did," Xehanort replied. "I have a new mission for you, and think you are going to like it."


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Assassin

"Your new assignment," Xehanort began, "Is more of a new title. Your new title as a Dark Assassin. There are members of the Resistance, Master, high ranked soldiers, I need dead before I can launch a full invasion of whatever world they may be on. There are also.. Others.. Who must be taken care of as well. Traitors for the most part. Those who have betrayed me or I know are plotting against me. They are all the same and are better off dead. Do not be fooled by the fact that they wear the same uniform you do. Do not hesitate. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Xehanort," Vacillus answered.

"Good, now here's your first target. He is located in the Land of Dragons, at lead that's what my spies have reported. Your targets name is Thorn. He was one the Light Wielder army but after we won the initial war, he defected and chose not to join the Resistance. However he is a nusance in the Land of Dragons for he acts alone as hero or a vigilante if you will. He's been setting up his own little ambushes on small squads and performing acts of sabotage. He's smart and powerful, which is why I am sending you. Though I have troops in the Land of Dragons, you are to carry out this mission alone. Don't even contact the Dark Wielders there. Also try to avoid the Light Wielders as well. Your target is Thorn. Find him and kill him. That is your assignment. Do it and return to me. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Xehanort, I understand."

"Good, you are to leave immediately. See Saix, he will take you to your ship."

"Yes Lord Xehanort," Vacillus said as he turned and went to find Saix.

He found Saix, to no surprise, by the hangar. There were many ships there. Small one man vessels, and large transport ships as well.

"Saix," Vacillus said approaching Saix. "Xehanort said you had a ship ready for me?"

"Indeed I do," Saix responded. "Here it is." He led Vacillus to a small, one man vessel. It was pure black in color. "One of our fastest ships in the entire hangar."

"Not bad," Vacillus said, examining it. "Guess I should head off then."

"Just one piece of advice," Saix said. "When looking for this Thorn character, don't draw attention to yourself. Stay in the shadows, listen for information but never give yourself away. I did this job once, so I know."

"Alright, thanks for the tips." Vacillus jumped into the cockpit and started up the ships engines. They roared loudly and Vacillus set the ship into motion and took off.

...

Vacillus landed the ship deep in a jungle , away from the cities and towns he has seen below him when he had first arrived at the Land of Dragons. He stepped outside and looked around. It was quiet except for several animals and insects making noise. "Alright," Vacillus said, "Time to find Thorn."

He walked in the direction of the palace he had seen. He made sure to stay off the main roads and sneak around the forested areas so he wouldn't be seen. He could see a small group of people at a checkpoint in the road. There were also two soldiers, but they weren't Wielders. "They must be the natural people of this world," Vacillus concluded.

He got closer to see what they were saying.

"You must let us through!" one person cried. "We have news the Emperor must hear!"

One of the soldiers spoke now. "Anything you wish to tell the Emperor, you can tell us. I assure you we will see the message gets delivered to him."

"That's what you said last time!" another citizen said. "I know for a fact that our message was never heard by the Emperor!" The others yelled their confirmation.

Vacillus got closer and what he saw startled him a little. The two soldiers has golden eyes. That could only mean one thing. They Dark Wielders who had altered their appearance to fool the people of this world.

Another soldier walked up to the two standing guard. This one however wasn't a Dark Wielder, Vacillus could tell. One of the Dark Wielders spoke to him now. "You! Stay here and make sure no one gets through. The two of us are going to the palace!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the soldier answered. It was actually quite sad, this soldier had no idea who was talking to him. It was someone who, in the end, would most likely destroy him.

Vacillus followed the two Dark Wielders, making sure to stay well out of sight. He knew they were headed toward the palace. He could see the top of the buildings getting larger as they walked on.

They reached a small village that was only a few miles away from the palace. There were a few people walking around also, going about their own business. They made sure to avoid the soldiers, though they were unaware that the soldiers were actually Dark Wielders.

But someone knew. And now he attacked.

A lone figure leaped from one of the buildings on the two soldiers. They saw him at the last second and jumped out of the way. The figure already had his Keyblade drawn. He had long black hair, dark blue eyes, and wore the same clothes as the commoners of this world wore.

"That has to be him," Vacillus said.

The two Dark Wielders dropped their disguises and summoned their Keyblades. "Well well," one of them said, "If it isn't the famous Thorn. It's time for you to die you bastard!"

"Well thanks for the confirmation," Vacillus muttered. He sat back and waited to see how the events would transpire.

Thorn smirked and leapt at one of the Dark Wielders. The Dark Wielder blocked the initial attack but couldn't match Thorn's speed. Thorn knocked him off balance and stuck his Keyblade deep in the Dark Wielders chest, silencing him forever. The other Dark Wielder, knowing he was overmatched, tried to run for it. Thorn used his magic and shot light at the Dark Wielder. It was a direct hit in the back and knocked the Dark Wielder to the ground. Before he could get up, Thorn was on him, and stuck his Keyblade deep in his back.

Vacillus judged Thorn's speed and knew he could take Thorn with no problem. He summoned Oblivion, but not Oathkeeper. "Thorn!" he yelled out.

Thorn turned, then grinned when he saw who said his name. "Wow, one of Xehanort's officers. I've never had a chance to kill one of you before."

"Before we fight," Vacillus said, "I need to know something. Why did you leave the Light Wielders? You could have stayed with them when the Resistance was formed. So why leave?"

"Simple," Thorn answered. "The Light Wielders didn't stand a chance from the beginning. I did fight with them in the war, but after the war, I got the hell out of there. I still fight the darkness but I do it on my own. I have a better chance of surviving that way."

Vacillus nodded slowly. "And now you are going to die."

Thorn's eyes narrowed. "We'll see about that."

The two met head on, blocking each others attacks with impressive speed and skill. Every swing of their Keyblades was met with the loud clank of the blades meeting one another.

The two separated and caught their breath. "Your not bad," Thorn said between breathes.

"Not too bad yourself," was Vacillus' reply.

They traded more attacks back and forth, neither one gaining an advantage. This battle would be decided after the first mistake. And that mistake belonged to Thorn. He thrust at Vacillus but Vacillus fooled him. He jumped over the thrust and came down on thorn with a downward slash. Unable to get his Keyblade up to block the attack, Thron was hit right in between his neck and shoulder. Vacillus came down hard and dug his Keyblade deeper. Then Vacillus gathered dark fire in his right hand and put it right on Thorn's chest. The dark fireball went through Thorn's chest and out his back. Thorn looked at Vacillus in disbelief before closing his eyes and dying.

Vacillus looked down at the dead, limp body below his feet. Thorn was indeed dead, and his Keyblade now lie next to him. Suddenly several of the Emperor's soldiers and Light Wielders arrived on the scene. They were ready for a fight.

"All of you back off!" Vacillus called out. "My fight isn't with you. Let me leave in peace or wind up like him." He pointed at Thorn. His would-be opponents backed off. Vacillus grabbed Thorn's Keyblade and opened a dark corridor that took him back to his ship. Once there he went inside, powered up the ship, and took off back toward The World That Never Was.

Upon landing he saw Saix waiting for his return. "It seems your mission was a success," he said as Vacillus got out of the ship.

"I think this says it all," Vacillus replied, showing Saix Thorn's Keyblade.

"Lord Xehanort should be pleased," Saix said.

"He better be," Vacillus said, "I have to go report back to him. He opened another dark corridor leading to Xehanort's throne room.

"Ah so you have returned, and I see you brought me his Keyblade. Well done, Vacillus, well done."

"Thank you, Lord Xehanort."

"Toss that Keyblade here." Vacillus tossed Thorn's Keyblade toward Xehanort, who caught it. He examined it momentarily then he summoned his own Keyblade. He slcied it into two pieces, each piece disappearing in darkness.

Xehanort sat back down. "Now for your next assignment. This time you will travel to the world Agrabah and take care of a traitor. His name is Menalius. He is technically still in my army so he will be easy to find. Ask for Marluxia, he will know where Menalius is. When you find him, kill him and bring back his Keyblade."

"Yes Lord Xehanort," Vacillus said as he turned and went to kill once again.


	5. Chapter 5: More Than One Traitor

Vacillus landed his ship just outside the Agrabah city walls. He got out and surveyed the surrounding area. On one side, city walls leading to Agrabah itself. On the other side, desert. Nothing but desert. It was obvious which one was the more desirable choice. Vacillus turned walked into the city of Agrabah. His first objective was to find Marluxia, who hopefully would be able to lead him to Menalius.

It struck Vacillus shortly upon arriving that Agrabah was an occupied world, already in control of the Dark Wielders. Besides the few pockets of Resistance, this world was lost in darkness.

Vacillus made his way through a bazaar. It was strange, creepy even. The bazaar was completely empty, like a ghost town. The various tents and shops were set up but there were no peddlers, no merchants, no customers. There was no one at all.

"Just find someone," Vacillus muttered to himself. He walked on past the bazaar and to the inner streets of Agrabah. He could see the large palace of the sultan in the distance and decided to head that way. He assumed Marluxia would most likely stay there as he kept this world occupied.

Before he could continue on he was approached by a low ranking Dark Wielder, most likely a sentry. The Dark Wielder looked alarmed at first, since the hood of Vacillus' coat was covering his face. Then realization dawned in the Dark Wielders eyes as he recognized Vacillus' coat to be that of an officers.

"H-hello sir," the solider said nervously. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, you can," Vacillus answered. "I'm looking for Marluxia, take me to him."

"Of course! Right away sir, just follow me." The Dark Wielder practically starting running toward the palace and Vacillus had to hustle to keep up with him. When they reached the palace the Dark Wielder turned to Vacillus. "I apologize sir but you will have to wait here. I need to go inform Officer Marluxia of your arrival."

"Just make it quick," Vacillus said. He was eager to find this traitor, Menalius, and put an end to him.

After waiting several minutes, Vacillus saw Marluxia come out of the palace and walk toward him. "Ah, so you must be the one that Lord Xehanort informed me of. Welcome to Agrabah."

"Yeah so you information for me regarding my target. I assume Xehanort filled you in the details," Vacillus said.

Marluxia nodded. "Quick and to the point, I like that. And yes Lord Xehanort did give me the details. Now, unfortunately for you, it was almost as though Menalius knew you were coming. He's disappeared and I'm not sure where he has gone. There are two things I am certain of. The first is that there is no way that he has gotten off of this world. The other is that the location of the Resistance that Menalius has been leaking information to is located somewhere east of the bazaar. I would begin your search there."

"Alright then," Vacillus said. "East of the bazaar, that's where I'll go."

He turned and headed back to the bazaar and toward the lead he had been given. After exploring the area and finding nothing, he was about to give up his search.

Then he heard whispers around the corner. He slowly creeped up to the corner, carefully not making any noise whatsoever. He peered around the corner and saw two people. One had normal clothes on and the other had Dark Wielder armor on. Could this be Menalius? Vacillus listened carefully to hear what was being said.

"What!?" the one in regular clothes said. "You want to join us in the Resistance?"

"That's right," the Dark Wielder replied. I've proven myself to you and the others countless times. If not for me, the Resistance wouldn't even still be on this world. Plus, I think I've been compromised. If I go back now, then I'm almost certain Marluxia will have my head."

The other one, who Vacillus now confirmed was a Light Wielder, waited to reply. He was clearly thinking about what this Dark Wielder had just said. Vacillus had heard almost enough, all he needed was confirmation that this was Menalius. He needed to hear the name. The Light Wielder spoke now. "Alright just calm down, Menalius. I need to go speak to my Master and see what he says. Stay here, I'll return shortly." The Light Wielder walked away.

There it was, his name. This was without a doubt his target, Menalius. Even better, he was alone and had no idea Vacillus was only a short distance from. Only a short distance from death. He summoned Oblivion. Now Menalius must have sensed he wasn't alone because he summoned his own Keyblade now.

Vacillus jumped from out of the corner and shot lightning from Oblivion at Menalius. Menalius couldn't react and took the lightning head on. His body shook violently and he yelled out in pain. Then he fell out of the ground.

Vacillus stood over Menalius. He was still alive, but barely. "Y-you are a fool," he said between rasped breathes. "You think you are Xehanort's strong warrior? You are nothing more than a tool to him. As soon as your usefulness runs out, he will cast you aside. Remember that."

Vacillus continued to stare down at him. "I'll try to." He dug Oblivion into Menalius' chest, silencing him forever.

"Not bad Vacillus, I never really thought stealth was your strong suit."

Vacillus turned to see a figure in the same black coat he was wearing. "Who are you?" He knew all the officers in Xehanort's army, he had seen the archives and records at The World That Never Was. He didn't recognize this man's voice.

"You'll find out in due time, when you finally open your damn eyes. But know this. I've been keeping my eye on you for a long time. I've seen your progression as a warrior. I've even seen your big betrayal to your friends. I know more about you than you might think. Keep that in mind."

He opened a dark corridor and disappeared inside of it.

"Who the hell could that have been?" Vacillus asked to no one in particular. "Whatever I can't deal with that right now."

He grabbed Menalius' Keyblade went back to the palace to inform Marluxia that Menalius was dead.

"So you killed him?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah he's dead," Vacillus answered. "Senf Xehanort a message informing him that my mission was a success and that I'm heading back to The World That Never Was immediately."

Marluxia nodded. "Will do. And good job, he was giving away a lot of information. He's better off dead."

Vacillus left Agrabah in his ship shortly after. He had one thing on his mind the whole way back to The World That Never Was. It was what Menalius had said to him before he killed him. _You are nothing more than a tool to him. As soon as your usefulness runs out, he will cast you aside._

But when exactly would that time come?

And of that man in the black coat? Was he a traitor as well?


	6. Chapter 6: One More Test

"You've done well Vacillus, very well indeed," Xehanort said, inspecting Menalius' Keyblade. Like Thorn's Keyblade, he destroyed it. "You have performed admirably in both your missions. And now I have one more for you before I make my final move in my plan."

"But Lord Xehanort I'm ready now, "Vacillus protested.

"No, no you are not," Xehanort said angrily. "You've defeated a man who outcasted himself and a weak traitor. No you need a real test. And I know exactly who that test will be. Master Arceon, who heads the Resistance at Beast's Castle. They recently sent in a new garrison of Light Wielders there and they will still be vulnerable. If possible however, do not get caught up with the low ranked Light Wielders. Arceon is your one and only target. Like your previous targets, destroy Arceon and bring me his Keyblade. Only then will you be able to join me as I go through the final steps in my master plan. Now go, get out of my sight. And unless you kill Arceon, don't bother returning."

Vacillus bowed his head. "I will not fail you, Lord Xehanort," he said emotionless before leaving for his ship once more.

Before Vacillus arrived at the hangar he saw Saix, who was waiting for him outside the hangar. "Is it true?" Saix asked.

"Is what true?" Vacillus replied.

"Lord Xehanort is sending you on a mission to fight and kill a Light Wielder Master, correct?"

"Yeah that's right," Vacillus answered. "Master Arceon is at Beast's Castle. He's my target. And I promise I will kill him."

"Don't get overconfident Vacillus," Saix warned. "You will be fighting a Master. He will be tougher than anyone you have fought before. One slip up, one mistake, and you will surely be killed."

"You don't have to worry about me, Saix, "Vacillus responded, disgust in his voice. "I can take care of myself."

"For your sake, I sure hope so," was all Saix said before walking away.

...

Vacillus landed the ship in a forested area just outside Beast's Castle. He reached a gate that led to a bridge. Looking over the wall he could see the bridge with a large gate on the far side, leading to the courtyard of the castle. There were two Light Wielders standing guard. No doubt more would be in the courtyard and inside the castle. Master Arceon would be in there somewhere as well. Vacillus had two options. He could fight his way to Master Arceon, killing all that stood in his way. Or he could use stealth, since he had no idea how many Light Wielders there were, or how strong they were. The latter option was clearly the smarter one. Unfortunately getting past the first two sentries without being detected would be a tough challenge.

Vacillus decided he would have to take them out... Quietly.

He found a spot on the bridge where he could grab hold and climb sideways. He did this until he was behind the two guards. With stealth he climbed up and over and landed directly behind them. He used an old technique he had learned several years ago. With both hands he hammered down the sides of the Light Wielders necks, knocking them both unconscious completely silently.

"That takes care of that," Vacillus said to himself. "Now on to the rest." He leapt up and held himself on the top of the gate so he could peer over. He liked what he saw. Only two guards, clearly tired and bored, not even facing his direction.

He hopped the gate and used the surrounding bushes and trees to conceal himself as he advanced. When he reached the wall of the castle, with several balconies high above, he checked to make sure he had yet to be compromised. When he looked over at the guards, they were still completely unaware of his presence. That much he could see. He looked up at the wall and began the climb up. He was able to climb up quickly but quietly as well. When he reached the balcony he made sure there was no one around. He got onto the inside balconies and looked down at the room he was in. It appeared to be a giant ballroom. He saw three figures standing in the center. A regular Light Wielder, the Beast, and his target, Master Arceon. It was obvious it was him, he was wearing the same armor that all Masters had worn during the war.

He couldn't hear what the three were discussing but it was obvious Arceon was very unhappy. The Light Wielder soldier nodded confirmation of a certain order, and then left the room. The Beast stayed for a few more minutes, talking to Master Arceon. Then he too, left the room.

Vacillus couldn't believe his luck. Master Arceon was all alone, and there would be no one else to he a nuisance. He jumped down and Master Arceon heard him and turned to see who it was. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the black coat. He summoned his Keyblade and growled, "So, you are one of Xehanort's little errand boys is that right?"

"No not exactly," Vacillus replied, "But I am going to kill you." He summoned Oblivion and then locked the exits with dark magic. "No one is getting in here, it's just you and me."

Master Arceon laughed. "Good! I prefer killing you dark bastards on my own anyway!" He charged at Vacillus with impressive speed but Vacillus was able to block before swinging his own Keyblade at Arceon. The two traded blows back and forth, always blocking one another's attacks with expert dexterity and technique. Vacillus knew this was going to be his toughest opponent yet and he wasn't wrong. Master Arceon was the first to get an advantage. Vacillus tried a risky attack and when Master Arceon blocked it, Vacillus was left wide open. God desperate attempt to dodge Arceon's attack led to a slash on his arm. He leapt back to re-balance himself and rethink his strategy. He looked at his arm, it was bleeding rather heavily.

But it was nothing he couldn't handle.

It was time Vacillus decided to show some of his true power. He concentrated his power, and as he did a dark aura was forming around his whole body. He could feel himself becoming stronger as allowed his power to come out. Master Arceon showed a look of fear and confusion. "W-what are you?"

Vacillus smiled. "I'm your death." In a burst of speed he was on Master Arceon, swinging Oblivion in a blur of countless attacks. Master Arceon tried to keep up, but it was a futile effort. Vacillus knocked Arceon's Keyblade out of his hand, and before Arceon could react, Vacillus stuck Oblivion into Arceon's stomach. Arceon stepped back, clutching at the deep hole in his stomach.

"Not bad... Boy," he said before falling to ground dead.

Vacillus looked down at the fallen Master. "Not too bad yourself," he said.

Now he heard yelling outside the ballroom doors. The Light Wielders must have discovered the unconscious sentries and are now wondering why the ballroom doors wouldn't open. "Time to go," Vacillus said grabbing Arceon's Keyblade. He jumped up to the balcony and went down the way he had came. Luckily, all the guards were now inside, searching for him no doubt, so it was a straight shot through the courtyard, past the bridge and to his ship.

About halfway through the courtyard he heard behind him, "Intruder outside!"

Vacillus ran faster and jumped over the gate and past the bridge. He slowed when he reached the forest, knowing they wouldn't find him in this area. He reached his ship and took off, away from this world.

_Mission accomplished, now I return to Xehanort and... Wait.. What is that?_

Vacillus felt a strong presence on the world he was passing so he chose to land there and investigate. He landed the ship in a small patch of grass. The first thing he realized how small the world was. Its only feature was a large tower. He entered it and went up the winding staircase. When he reached the top he found a door. Upon entering he saw a large desk and a large chair. There were several book shelves and cabinets as well.

Now he noticed the strong presence he had sensed. It was a man, tall and wearing a blue robe. He had a long gray beard and pointy blue hat with stars on it. He was looking out one of the windows but now he turned to Vacillus.

"I knew you would come eventually, Vacillus," he said.

That really threw Vacillus off. "How do you know my name? Just who are you?"

"I am Yen Sid," he replied. "I have watched the events of the worlds for countless years. I know all about you, and Xehanort and the ones you betrayed to go to Xehanort."

"They didn't want me there anyway," Vacillus said. "I left because they were better off without me. And Xehanort knows who I am, he knows my past."

"That may be true, but you still left them for personal gain. You were selfish and you can't deny that. When they needed you most, when _she_ needed you most, you left them to join their greatest enemy. And now you.. Do you now know who are? Are all those questions you had answered. Because I highly doubt that."

"Shut up!" Vacillus yelled.

"You turned your back on the light to go to the darkness. But you, more than anyone else, know that you aren't really in the darkness. In time, sooner than you think, you will have to make the decision that will decide your destiny." Yen Sid sat down. "It will be your decision and yours alone."

Vacillus felt angry. He glared at Yen Sid, hating him. He did the only thing he felt his body could do. He ran to his ship and left this small world. He wanted to kill Yen Sid right then and there. But he couldn't. Because he knew that Yen Sid was right.

And now he didn't know who he was more than ever.


	7. Chapter 7: History of Vacillus

"Vacillus, since you have been successful in all your missions and proved yourself more than capable, I have decided to tell you what you are and where you came from," Xehanort said.

"Yes Lord Xehanort," Vacillus said, "Thank you."

"Now where begin?" Xehanort said. "In ancient times there were three types of Keybearers. There were those who controlled light, those who controlled darkness, and those who could control both. Similar to yourself actually. These Keybearers were called Dawns. Anyway, in these ancient times, the Light Wielders and the Dark Wielders fought countless wars. They were fighting constantly. Worlds were destroyed, countless lives lost. The Dawns chose to stay out of the wars until one day, one of their worlds was destroyed. It then they decided to get involved. The Dawns themselves were already far more powerful than the average Wielder. That, plus the incredible training they put themselves through, made up for their small numbers. They were also able to use an ability that hasn't been seen in centuries. The Ultimate Form. This technique was so powerful, so devastating, it could only be used once in a lifetime by only the most powerful of the Dawns. That is, if it didn't kill them from the strain of using the technique."

"The Ultimate Form?" Vacillus asked.

"Yes but that's not important," Xehanort said, "Back to the war. The Light Wielders and Dark Wielders were no match for the Dawns, who ended the wars once and for all. Over time the Wielders of Light and Darkness mingled together and all was well. Until the day the Wielders chose to attack the Dawns with all their forces. The Dawns, overwhelmed by the surprise attack, were almost completely wiped out. The Wielders believed they had completely destroyed the Dawns but they were mistaken. A small number survived and they hid away. Over a long period of time, more Dawns came about. Until the Wielders discovered their existence."

"Why are you telling me this?" Vacillus asked, "It doesn't really answer my questions."

"Because Vacillus," Xehanort answred. "You are a Dawm. The final Dawn, the last of your kind."

"W-what?" Vacillus believe what he had just heard.

"It's true, Vacillus. You are the only pure blooded Dawn left in all the worlds. And that is your history. That is who you are."

"So I am the last of a tribe of powerful warriors who ended the endless years of war.."

"That is correct Vacillus," Xehanort said, "But there is one more thing I must add. The way the Wielders defeated the Dawns was by using a weapon called the X-Blade. This weapon was made up of pieces of Light Energy, Dark Energy and the Energy of a Dawn. However this weapon was deemed too powerful and was destroyed. I have something very important here." He pulled out a gemstone in the shape of a heart about the size of a fist. Vacillus could see the Dark and Light Energies swirling inside of it. "I plan on recreating the X-Blade but I am missing two pieces. Pure Light Energy and the Energy of a Dawn. I need a piece of your inner Energy, Vacillus. Then with the X-Blade, I can put an end to this war and the bloodshed." He summoned his Keyblade. "Just relax and I won't lie, you will feel weak and tired after, but you will recover with no problem."

Vacillus closed his eyes as Xehanort used his Keyblade to extract Energy from Vacillus. A small, platinum colored aura rose out of Vacillus and into the gemstone Xehanort was still holding. Vacillus had to regain his balance in order not to fall.

Xehanort held the gemstone close. He was smiling. "Good, good, I am one step closer. Good news Vacillus, my final plan is now in motion. Get some rest, tomorrow we go to Hollow Bastion. Where your destiny awaits."

"Yes Lord Xehanort," Vacillus said before leaving the throne room.

_But just what is my destiny intended to be?_


	8. Chapter 8: Decision of Destiny

Vacillus was ordered to see Xehanort the next day. The time had arrived for Xehanort's plan. To his surprise, no one else was in the throne room to hear the mission details.

"Lord Xehanort," Vacillus said, "Is no else coming on this mission?"

"That's correct," Xehanort answered, "It's only going to be you and me going to Hollow Bastion. That's all that's necessary."

"Very well then," Vacillus said, "When are we to depart?"

Xehanort smiled. "Immediately, go to your ship, and follow me."

...

They landed in the outskirts of the main town. Xehanort didn't want to cause a commotion or a panic. Not yet anyway.

"We are to go to the castle," Xehanort began. "I know you are familiar with it, but that's not the point. The person that is there is the one I search for. I need her light in order to recreate the X-Blade. Let's go."

"Her... Lord Xehanort?" Vacillus asked. Although he already knew the answer.

"Kairi's light," Xehanort answered. "Like I said, I must have pure light and her heart is just that."

Xehanort continued walking but Vacillus had stopped. _Is he going to..._

Xehanort noticed Vacillus had stopped. "What the hell is the problem? I said let's go."

"Y-yes Lord Xehanort, of course."

Vacillus now had more doubts than ever.

So to the castle they went. Several civilians saw them and immediately fled before any trouble could have been caused. It saddened Vacillus. He had seen them al before, he recognized their faces. But underneath the hood of his black coat, they could not see his face. To them, he was darkness, he was the enemy and he was dangerous.

But he couldn't think about that right now.

They reached the steps and made the climb up. When they reached the top Xehanort smiled as he saw Sora and Kairi already waiting for him. Vacillus saw Kairi and a felt a small sting in his heart. It was the first time he had seen her since he had left so long ago.

_She probably hates me now, and I don't blame her. Even I hate myself now._

"I knew it was you Xehanort!" Sora called out, "We sensed your dark energy before you even landed!"

"That makes no difference to me," Xehanort said laughing, "You will die either way."

...

Terra ran through an alley in Twilight Town to go and find Aqua. "It's him," Terra said to himself, "Xehanort, at Hollow Bastion. I have to find Aqua and get back there quick!"

...

"Now then," Xehanort said, "Shall we begin."

Kairi stepped forward. "Vacillus.. Is that you?" Before any answer could come Xehanort launched himself toward Kairi, Keyblade already in hand. Sora intercepted the attack and pushed Xehanort back. He entered Valor Form and charged at Xehanort with everything he had. To his surprise Xehanort was able to block every attack with ease. Sora could tell Xehanort wasn't even trying his hardest but was still able to make Sora look weak.

Xehanort was able to knock Sora off his feet and he took the opportunity to attack Kairi again. Vacillus stood there, anger boiling, fists clenched, as Xehanort continued attacking. Each blow knocked Kairi backward and off balance. Xehanort was merely toying with her. Sora was now back on his feet and tried taking out Xehanort from behind. It was a futile attempt as Xehanort seemed to disappear in a flash of speed. He ended up right behind Sora and cut down on Sora's shoulder. He yelled out in pain as Xehanort grabbed him by the throat and tossed him aside. Xehanort directed his attention back to Kairi, pointing his Keyblade at her. "It's time you give me what I came for," he said.

Kairi was frozen in place, unable to move. Xehanort, still pointing his Keyblade at Kairi, shot a small beam of darkness at her chest. She yelled out in pain as her light energy rose out of her in an aura of light. Xehanort held out the gemstone and the light went to it. It glowed with intensity and Xehanort began laughing like a mad man.

"Yes! I've finally done it! I can now recreate the X-Blade, and eternal darkness will be mine! Now the only thing left to do is to dispose if you two. Starting with you." He was talking to Kairi who was breathing heavily and could barely stand after having some of her energy literally pulled out of her. Xehanort walked to her and rose his Keyblade, she was unable to move and Sora was unconscious.

He swung his Keyblade down.

"NOOOO!"

Vacillus had jumped to block the attack saving Kairi's life. His hood fell down and Kairi could see it was him.

"V-Vacillus?" she got out before collapsing to the ground.

Xehanort was beyond angry. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm choosing my own destiny," Vacillus answered.

Xehanort pushed Vacillus away and knocked him down with dark magic. "Then you will die with the rest of them!"

He was about to thrust down at Vacillus when a portal of light opened behind Vacillus. A figure jumped out and locked Keyblades with Xehanort. Vacillus could see him now. He was wearing the same black coat he had, but there two round things on the hood, they looked like ears. This figure also had a thin tail. What really put Vacillus in awe was two things. The figured size for one, he was very short. And the other was the Keyblade, it looked just like Sora's Kingdom Key, but had a golden blade.

"How did you escape the Realm of Darkness?" Xehanort demanded.

"I followed the light," the figure answered, "His light." He was indicating Vacillus. Now to Vacillus he said, "Vacillus, get out of here. I'll tale care of things here. You need to live, now go to your ship and leave."

Vacillus didn't argue. He got up and sprinted toward his ship, not stopping until he got there. He got in and flew off. Not sure of where to go, he thought of only place.

Destiny Islands.

He landed the ship and went to the small little plateau with the tree with the star shaped fruit. "I have nowhere to go now," he to himself. "No allies. Just... Me."

"Hey don't forget about me," the voice came from behind Vacillus.

Vacillus turned and was ready for anything. This mystery person was also wearing a black coat with the hood concealing his face. But the voice did sound somewhat familiar, like he had heard it before. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who me?" the mystery person answered. He took off his hood. He had a lot of red spiky hair and a big grin on his face. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Step

"Okay... Axel," Vacillus said warily, "Why should I trust you? You have the black coat and.. Wait.. Your the one Saix told me about. The traitor."

Axel laughed. "Well if your gonna throw that name around you should probably call yourself that. Your a 'traitor' now too, you should have realized that by now."

"I know that's true," Vacillus said as he stared out to sea. "But now.. What can I do? Like you just said I betrayed Xehanort. And before that I betrayed the only people who have ever really cared about me. I can't go back to them now. Not after everything I've done."

"To be honest with you," Axel began, "He just told me to meet you here. He knew you would come here, just an instinct is what he said. Anyway all we can do right now is wait for him."

"Alright," Vacillus sighed, "Just tell me, who the hell are you talking about?"

Axel said matter-of-factly, "King Mickey.

Vacillus' jaw dropped. "King Mickey? The same King Mickey that Sora told me about. The same that was trapped in the Realm of Darkness? But how did he-?"

Them he remembered the exchange of words Xehanort had with the small hooded figure._ How did you escape the Realm of Darkness? _Followed by the reply. _I followed the light._

Vacillus was beginning to put the pieces together. "So that was him then? The one that saved me back there in Hollow Bastion?"

Axel snapped his fingers together. "You got it. And before you start tossing endless questions at me, how about I just tell you everything I know?" Vacillus nodded. "Alright then. I guess I should start from the beginning. When I left Xehanort's army, I was off by myself. At first I did whatever I could to stay out of the fight. However, overtime I longed to fight again and to stop Xehanort. So I started helping anyone who Xehanort was attacking, and making sure I disappeared before anyone could find me or contact me. I was sort of a vigilante, if you wanna call it that."

"Sounds like Thorn," Vacillus muttered to himself

"What was that," Axel asked.

Vacillus waved his hand. "It's nothing. Please, go on."

"Anyway," Axel continued, "I was doing this for quite some time when Xehanort's forces finally got the jump on me. I thought I was done for but King Mickey showed up and saved me. He told me he had been watching me for some time. He then explained how he had escaped the Realm of Darkness and what he had been doing since he had returned."

"Well how'd he do it?" Vacillus asked, "And what had he been doing?"

Suddenly a portal of light opened several feet in front of Axel and the same, small hooded figure emerged that had done so at Hollow Bastion.

"Looks like you can ask him yourself," Axel said.

The figure took off his hood. "Hello Vacillus," he said, "It's time we talk."

It was definitely King Mickey. Mickey Mouse himself, King of Disney Castle.

"Your Majesty," Vacillus said bowing his head.

"Well, gosh," King Mickey said, feeling a little awkward. "Just call me Mickey, and none of that bowing stuff. The time for formalities passed long ago."

"Oh, alright then," Vacillus replied.

"Now then," Mickey went on, "We have to discuss our next move. Vacillus, you've been with Xehanort for some time, correct?"

"Uh yes that's right," Vacillus answered, "But Mickey, I have a few questions."

Mickey nodded. "Okay then, shoot."

"First off," Vacillus began, "I'd like to know just how you got out of the Realm of Darkness. Sora told me you'd be trapped there for forever without some sort of miracle. And, how is you know so much about me?"

"Well, I escaped the Realm of Darkness by following a certain light. And that light, as it turns out, is yours. And when I got back, I was very tired and injured from the battles I had to fight, so I had to recover. I met up with Axel after returning with this Realm. Because I could still sense your power, I instructed Axel to watch your progress. When I fully recovered, I had Axel come here and wait for you while I saved you from Xehanort. I was just lucky I came in time. Unfortunately not before Xehanort got the last piece he needed to recreate the X-Blade."

"Okay I guess that all makes sense," Vacillus said scratching his head, "How'd you sense my light? For last several months I've been nothing but darkness."

Mickey smiled. "That actually brings me to my next point. Before we do anything, you have to do something very important, Vacillus."

Vacillus hesitated. "And what would that be?"

Mickey gave Vacillus a very serious look. "You must defeat your inner darkness."


	10. Chapter 10: Defeating the Inner Darkness

"My.. Inner Darkness?" Vacillus asked, confused.

"The entire time you were with Xehanort," Mickey explained, "You were not yourself and you know you can't argue that. It wasn't until Kairi's life was in jeopardy did you truly snap out of it. But that doesn't mean your darkness is gone. It's still inside you, like darkness is in all of us. However with your situation, you have to not only quell your darkness, but be able to control it as well."

"And just how do I do that?" Vacillus asked.

"You must travel inside your heart and defeat your darkness," Mickey said.

Now he had Vacillus even more confused. "I have to travel inside of my own heart? Sorry for repeating myself, but how the hell do I do that? If you haven't noticed, ny heart is inside me, I can't just get into it."

"You do realize he's the King," Axel cut in, "He's got some pretty strong magic and he knows what he's talking about."

Vacillus looked at Axel and then back to Mickey. "Guess I didn't think about that too much. Sorry about that."

Mickey waved his hand aside. "It's nothin'. But I do need to explain how we're gonna do this." He summoned his Keyblade. "I'm going to unlock your heart and mind. You'll lose consciousness but you will awake in your heart. It's there you will find the darkness you must defeat. Do you trust me?"

Vacillus nodded. "I do. If this is going to help us beat Xehanort then let's do it."

"Good," Mickey said, "Now just close your eyes and relax." Vacillus did so and Mickey pointed his Keyblade at him. The top of it glowed lightly, as did Vacillus' chest, over his heart. The glowing continued until Vacillus grunted soflty and fell to ground. Mickey looked over at Axel. "You know you probably could have caught him."

Axel smiled. "Oh ya, oops." Then on a more serious note, "You think he'll be able to do it?"

"I sure hope so Axel," Mickey answered. "I sure hope so."

...

Vacillus opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. There was nothing but darkness all around and he was standing on a single large platform. Looking down he saw himself imbedded into the flooring, wearing the black coat. However he appeared to be asleep, lying down against something, and had Oblivion in his hand. He knew he had been here before. He had seen it in a dream long ago. This was the inside of his heart.

Now he had to find his darkness. This task would prove to be easy for when Vacillus took one step forward, a small pool of darkness opened on the floor several yards in front of him. A figure in a black coat rose out of the darkness, his arms crossed. When the pool disappeared and the figure was standing on the floor, staring at Vacillus beneath his hood, Vacillus couldn't help himself. "Who are you?" he asked, "And why are you in my heart?"

The figure began laughing and slowly took off his hood, revealing his face. What Vacillus saw terrified him. He was staring at himself, like there was a big mirror in front of him. There was only one difference. Rather than having brown eyes, this version of him had the cold, golden eyes of Xehanort.

"How is this possible?" Vacillus asked in disbelief. "How the hell, can there be two of me?"

It was now that this dark version of Vacillus spoke. "No not two of you. I am you. I'm your darkness. The part of you that will never die, no matter how hard you try to get rid of me. I will always be here." The Dark Vacillus summoned Oblivion.

Vacillus attempted to summon Oblivion but was unable to. He realized here, against his darkness, he couldn't not use any dark whatsoever. He would have to defeat his darkness with light, only then could he control the darkness inside of him.

He summoned Oathkeeper. It felt strange, holding it in his hand once again. It had been so long since he had last held it. Too long. "Alright then," Vacillus said pointing Oathkeeper at Dark Vacillus. "Let's do this."

Dark Vacillus smiled and swung arcs of darkness at Vacillus. Vacillus dodged them, rolling to the side and quickly shooting light at Dark Vacillus. Dark Vacillus hit them aside with ease. "That weak magic won't do a damn thing against me," he said.

Vacillus frowned and narrowed his eyes, preparing to charge. Before he could Dark Vacillus was suddenly right on top of him and he stabbed down at Vacillus' back. Vacillus was just able to get out of the way of the lethal blow. Vacillus now took his turn to attack. He swung Oathkeeper in several directions, each attack being blocked by Dark Vacillus.

Vacillus took a few steps back, creating distance between himself and Dark Vacillus. He would have to rethink his strategy.

He charged again but was quickly knocked down by Dark Vacillus. He got up and spit up some blood. He had to win this fight, he knew that. He thought of all those he was fighting for. Kairi, Sora, all of them. He had to win. He had to go back to them and defeat Xehanort. Before it was too late.

He jumped up, a new fire inside him burning. An aura of light formed around him. Dark Vacillus took a step back, clearly surprised. Vacillus stepped toward him now. "It's time I end this fight. Now."

With incredible speed he charged and slashed at Dark Vacillus. The cut across Dark Vacillus stumbled back but before he could react Vacillus pointed his Keyblade at his back and shot light through his chest.

Dark Vacillus fell to ground rolling onto his back. He smiled an evil smile up at Vacillus. "Not bad," he said, "But remember this. I will always be here, waiting for you to slip up. One mistake, and I'll be stronger than ever..." Dark Vacillus faded away.

...

Vacillus woke up in the same place he had fallen. Mickey and Axel were both there, clearly waiting for him to wake up.

"You did it!" Mickey said.

"How do you know?" Vacillus asked.

"Because if you were killed inside your own heart, you would have never waken up," Mickey explained.

"Oh.. Ok then," Vacillus replied.

"Anyway, now that you have defeated your darkness, we can move on with the plan," Mickey said.

"And what's the plan exactly?" Vacillus asked. "I wasn't really around to hear it."

"We have to go to Hollow Bastion and reunite with Sora and the other Light Wielders," Mickey explained.

Vacillus looked down. "I don't know. I left them, betrayed them. How can I face them now?"

"Don't worry, Mickey said, "You have changed. And I know for a fact Sora saw what you did. You saved Kairi. He'll vouch for you. Trust me, Vacillus, they will trust you. They're your friends after all."

Vacillus sighed. "If you say so... Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11: Trust Regained?

Vacillus stood on the Destiny Island beach, staring out at endless sea. A part of him wished he could stay here, on this small beautiful world. Stay here, away from all the war, the fighting. But he knew that was not possible. He had to fight. He had to rejoin the ones he had once called his friends, his allies. It sounded so simple. But that one doubt was still in his mind. Haunting him, nagging at him. Would they accept him? Would they even want him back? Mickey kept saying it would all be fine. But Vacillus didn't know what to think.

Axel approached him from behind. "Hey kid, you ready to head out?"

Vacillus turned and faced him. "Yeah I'm ready, where's Mickey?"

"Right here," Mickey said, walking up to them, "It's time we go to Hollow Bastion."

Vacillus hesitated. "Are you sure I can go back to them? Even after everything that's happened?"

"Vacillus," Mickey answered, "I can tell you this. It may not happen right away, but I promise that they will all grow to trust you again. Especially when they see how determined you are to take down Xehanort."

Vacillus smiled. "Glad your so sure. Alright, I'm ready. Let's head out."

Mickey held out his hand, and a portal of light opened a few feet in front of him. "Let's go then."

"Wait," Vacillus said, "What about my ship? Should I just leave it here?"

"Yes," Mickey replied, "Leave it here, it'll be safe, don't worry. Besides, this way is much quicker."

Vacillus nodded and the three of them stepped throught the portal. On the other side was Hollow Bastion. They were in a smaller section of town. There were not as many buildings as in the main square areas. At the moment there were no people walking around either. This really surprised Vacillus for he remembered there were almost always some people out and about, even in the less busy sections of town. "Where is everyone?" he asked. Though he already had an idea.

"They're afraid," Axel said. "Since Xehanort came and attacked the castle. He beat this worlds protectors at that castle with ease. That felt safe before, but now they feel vulnerable. They're scared, it's sad really."

_Just another thing that's my fault,_ Vacillus said to himself.

"Actually it's better this way, at the moment anyway," Mickey said. "We're all wearing these black coats, and it would definitely freak people out to see us just walking around."

"That is true," Vacillus replied. He hadn't thought of that but it did make perfect sense. Best to avoid a panic, especially in their current situation.

They walked on, toward the castle. A part of Vacillus was hoping only Sora and Kairi would be there, but he knew they weren't the only ones. He could sense everyone's energy. Terra, Riku, Aqua, Ventus. They were all there along with Sora and Kairi. Then a thought struck him. He couldn't sense Kairi's presence on this world. He knew she was here, but he couldn't sense her. So what was the problem?

"We're here," Mickey announced. It was now Vacillus realized they were at the top if the steps leading to the castle. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't even noticed.

There was no one outside at the moment, they could see that. "That's strange," Mickey said, "They should have been able to sense us by now. So where is everyone?"

"Maybe they can sense I'm here and getting ready to attack," Vacillus said looking down at the ground.

"Hey kid don't think like that," Axel said.

They noticed the castle gate was now opening and saw Terra walk outside. From the distance he could tell it was King Mickey who was standing there. Only Mickey was that short. "Your Majesty!" he called out and started to run over. He slowed down and eyed Axel and then Vacillus. He didn't recognize this mysterious spiky haired character, but when he saw Vacillus...

"You! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Terra.. I-" Vacillus began.

"No! Shut up!" Terra cut him off. "I should do it. Right now I should kill you where you stand!" He summoned his Keyblade.

"Terra, stop!" Mickey ordered.

But he wouldn't. Fueled by rage he was about to attack Vacillus, who stood there motionless. Vacillus decided he would rather die not fighting back to any of them than possibly hurt one of them. Suddenly Sora came out of nowhere and tackled Terra. He got to his feet.

"Terra, what are you doing?" he asked, much louder than he usually talks. "I told you already, Vacillus is back on our side. He saved me and Kairi from Xehanort himself! And then you disobey King Mickey. What's wrong with you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Terra argued, "It's him!" He pointed at Vacillus. "So he helped you once. For all we know he's just acting as a spy for Xehanort. He's pretending to be on our side. Just like before."

"I was never a spy!" Vacillus protested. He now noticed that everyone was outside now. Everyone except Kairi, that is. "Everyone, if you would, please just listen to me. I messed up. I really screwed things up. And because of the mistakes I made, people across the worlds suffered. All of you suffered. I realize asking any of you to forgive me is a far cry, so I won't because I don't deserve forgiveness. All I have to say is this. I know what I did in the past was nothing more than a huge mistake. And now I'm looking to the future. Because I will not stop, I will not rest, until i have fixed the mistakes I've made. Even it means giving my own life."

Sora walked up to Vacillus and put a hand on his shoulder. "You said you won't ask for forgiveness. You saved my life and Kairi's. And that's good enough for me." Now to everyone else he said, "So? Is there anything anyone would like to say?"

They all looked around at one another. Finally it was Ventus who spoke. "If Sora says we can trust you, then that's good enough for me."

Aqua nodded her confirmation. Riku walked up to Vacillus. "Sora has made some questionable decisions before, buy he's right with this one. I know he is." He offered his hand to Vacillus who accepted it and they shook hands. "Welcome back."

Vacillus smiled. Terra grunted in anger and walked back to the castle. Vacillus ignored him and asked to no one in particular, "So where is Kairi?"

Sora looked at him sadly. "She's inside. Since Xehanort took her energy she hasn't woken up. We think he took her heart, and she won't wake up unless we get it back."


	12. Chapter 12: The X-Blade Returns

Vacillus and Mickey were looking at Kairi. It appeared as though she were just sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"So ya say she's been like this since Xehanort was here?" Mickey asked Sora.

"Yeah that's right," Sora answered, "Like I said, we're pretty sure that he took her heart, not just some of her light energy."

"It sure does look that way," Mickey said sadly.

Vacillus turned around and clenched his fists. "This is my fault."

"No, no it's not Vacillus," Sora said, "Xehanort did it, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I never left, I would have stayed here and been able to protect her before Xehanort even got here."

Mickey was shaking his head before Vacillus even finished. "Vacillus, stop it. You don't know what would have happened, none of us would have. You can't change the past, and you can't predict what will happen in the future. Now stop blaming yourself, you said it already that your one goal now is to stop Xehanort at all costs."

Vacillus nodded, getting a hold of himself. "Yeah, yeah, your right. What I need to focus on now is beating Xehanort, no matter what."

Mickey smiled. "Good to hear that. Now come on, you have more training to do."

"What kind of training?" Vacillus asked.

"Well keep in mind Vacillus," Mickey answered, "That you were in the dark for a while. And when the time comes, you won't be able to defeat Xehanort with anything you learned while there. Especially now that he has the X-Blade."

"That does make sense," Vacillus said nodding, "Alright, when do we start?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. Be prepared." He walked out of the room leaving just Vacillus and Sora.

"How do you think that's gonna be?" Vacillus asked Sora.

"Like King Mickey said," Sora began, smiling, "Be prepared."

...

Xehanort was walking down the bridge going from the Castle That Never Was to the Dark City. He had announced earlier for his army on this world to meet at the Memory Skyscraper. All the low ranked Dark Wielders to the officers of the army were meeting there, eager to hear what their Lord Xehanort had to say. He himself was smiling with excitement. For his announcement was a big one. A very big one.

He reached the Dark City and began the short walk to the Memory Skyscraper. Along the way he reached the large group of Dark Wielders who had gathered to hear the news. Upon passing them, they acknowledged him, bowing or saluting.

He went up the small set of steps of the Memory Skyscraper. He wasn't too high up, but high enough that all could see him. He looked down and saw Vanitas, Xemnas, and Ansem among his other officers. They already knew what was coming.

Xehanort put up his hand asking for silence. When he was satisfied, he began. "My soldiers, my friends! The time has come to begin the final the countdown to victory!" That led to several cheers from the crowd. "I have in my hand, the object that will lead to our inevitable victory in this war!" He pulled out the heart shaped gemstone. "And now, we begin!" He let the gemstone float in front of him. Using some of his magic, the stone began to shake. A bolt of lightning hit the stone and it in a flash of light it changed. It changed from that heart shaped gemstone to something entirely different. It has two small Kingdom Keys, crossing to form the hilt. The blade had no teeth, it was just like the blade of a regular sword. It was the X-Blade.

Xehanort took it in his hand and held it in front of him. All was quiet, everyone was waiting for Xehanort's next move. He smiled that evil smile. He held the X-Blade above his head. "The time has arrived!" he bellowed. "It is time to crush the light! It is time to crush all hope!"

...

Mickey looked up at the night sky of Hollow Bastion. "It's almost time now," he said. "Xehanort has recreated the X-Blade. It will take all our strength now. And even then... Will it be enough?"

Vacillus was looking out his window, he could sense that Xehanort had just recreated the X-Blade as well. "I'll be ready Xehanort. Count on it."

End of book 2.

**Authors note: Well my friends, the end of book two. I can't believe all the support I've been given, I thank all who have read for that. There is still one more book in the New War Saga, Vacillus' story isn't over yet! Be on the lookout for the first chapter of book 3! Thanks again and don't forget to review!**

**Update: Chapter one of book 3 is now up! Titled Kingdom Hearts the New War Book 3: End of it All. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and make sure to check out book 3!**


End file.
